


On Stranger Tides

by madetobeworthy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor background Nat/Sam, Pirate AU, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutinied and left to die, Bucky accepts his fate only to be rescued by a merman. Clint, having been taught that humans are dangerous and evil, is fascinated with this human. They find themselves entranced by each other and soon their lives are forever intertwined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Stranger Tides

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be so much more than it is, and for that I apologize. When I signed up for the Big Bang I was working super part time and had all the time in the world. Shortly thereafter I got a new high stress full time job and had so much less time. If things feel stilted or left off it's because there was much more planned than I had time to write. I still want to write it, I have so many plans for this story. So please enjoy it for what it is and know that hopefully soon it will be so much more.
> 
>  
> 
> _This is in no way supposed to be historically accurate, and tbh I mimicked the style of PoTC - no one is surprised by this._
> 
>  
> 
> Shout out the the wonderful [MollyNoble](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mollynoble/pseuds/mollynoble) for putting together and running this Big Bang on her own, being patient with me because I am the wooooorst, and being an all around wonderful person.
> 
> Also please check out this [AMAZING ARTWORK](http://myfandemonium.tumblr.com/post/150106864159/second-entry-for-the-winterhawk-big-bang-of-2016) provided by the talented [myfandimonium](http://myfandemonium.tumblr.com) who did so much with the very little I gave.
> 
> This is all self edited and unbeta'd so I'm sure there's mistakes. There just wasn't enough time because of my poor time management skills. If you notice anything horribly wrong let me know, but please be nice <3

The sun was hot.

This was a known fact that any living creature on God’s green Earth could tell you. Bucky Barnes had developed a new appreciation and understanding of how hot the sun could be as he floated aimlessly through the bright and deep waters of the Mediterranean Sea. Whether he was closest to Libya or Greece or Italy it was impossible to say. It was too easy to lose your bearings adrift the way he was.

The shade from the slatted seats of the small dinghy he laid under was all he had for cover, and his main concern was his face. The rest of him was at least still covered in clothes. He wasn’t sure if he’d rather die of thirst or starvation, but the pain of sunburn added on was more than he could bear, even just thinking about it.

He was dying.

Despite never having been anywhere this near death before it was fact for Bucky. He could feel it and understood why animals hid to die alone. He wouldn’t want anyone to see him like this. He wished he knew what had happened to Steve, where he was, if he was dying too; or if maybe he’d been saved. Steve always had the good luck to be saved. Bucky closed his eyes, trying to imagine a ship coming along to find Steve and saving him before he burned or became too dehydrated or hungry. The boat swayed in the water and Bucky could feel himself drifting. He was going to let it happen now, just fall asleep and that would be that...

Water came splashing over his body, causing him to gasp in surprise and sit up quickly. He hit his head against one of the seats, swore loudly, and struggled out from under it to see what had splashed him. He looked for a dolphin, or maybe a pod of them, playing in the water. There was nothing. He wondered if maybe it had been a shark, but the boat hadn’t rocked so violently as it may have if a shark had bumped it. Confused and a bit frightened, he leaned over the boat to look into the water, noticing a dark shadow swimming beneath the dinghy. As it grew larger, coming towards the surface, Bucky leaned back further and braced himself for whatever was about to hit the boat. Much to his surprise a young man came out of the water, startling Bucky back a bit as he grabbed onto the side of the boat and crossed his arms over the edge. He had tanned skin, a sign of a field worker or any sort of crewman on any ship. His eyes were as blue as the sea itself, and his hair was gold like the sun. He almost glowed with an ethereal beauty that Bucky struggled to see past, almost dazed by it.

“Oh, you are alive.” The man said with a bright grin as he shook his hair from his eyes. “I thought maybe the boat was just drifting along. I was going to take it, but clearly you are still using it.”

Bucky was still in shock from the fact that there was another living human being in the middle of the sea just...floating in the water. Beside his boat.

“I did not mean to frighten you when I splashed, but you scared me back so I think that draws even. What are you doing all the way out in the middle of the sea anyway? You lost?”

“Where did you come from?” Bucky finally asked, his voice hoarse and cracking from little use over the past three days; essentially ignoring everything else that had been said. He was looking around and he didn’t see any other boat or ship, and there was no land nearby. The logical part of his brain tried to focus on those things as another part of his mind was too taken by the beauty of the person before him. He’d never seen such a beautiful man before.

In reply he got a smirk and from the water raised a large deep purple fin. It quickly splashed back into the water, rocking the boat slightly from the small waves created by the action. It was only then that Bucky noticed the fins on his arms the same deep hue.

“I live here. My above water name is Clint.”

“You have a tail.”

“I never took humans for stupid, but maybe the stories are true. Have you never seen merfolk before?”

Bucky was speechless. He had seen - or thought he had seen - mermaids once as a young boy on his father’s ship. He’d been reassured heartily that mermaids weren’t real despite the stories of them singing sailors to their death. The ship had changed course all the same, though he’d always chalked it up to sea men being a superstitious lot.

“I thought they were stories. Are you going to eat me?”

“I do not really have the taste for human, though I do not think anyone actually eats the sailors they drown. It is more the principle of the thing. Humans are pretty notorious for trying to kill us too.”

“This can’t be real.” Bucky groaned, pressing his hands on his face and effectively ignoring Clint all together. “Merfolk aren’t real, I’m dying right now. This must be a hallucination. I was trying to picture Steve getting saved and this happened. You’re not real, and you’re not here to save me.”

When he pulled his hands from his face Clint was still there and giving him a quizzical look. Bucky looked at him for a long moment, not saying anything before letting out a sigh of defeat. “I’m dying and my brain gives me a beautiful man - a merman no less! - to take me to the next life. I can’t tell if it’s cruel or a blessing...”

As he spoke he started to lay down again, never taking his eyes off Clint. Clint felt this tug at his heartstrings and he hauled his body into the boat - though his tail was so long it still hung over the side and his large tailfin trailed in the water. He wiggled his wet and cold body next to Bucky’s, wrapping an arm around him. The human was so hot, so near death, that Clint pitied him. He’d never really pitied a dying animal before but this one was different, aware of his mortality and alone and afraid. They were alike and Clint wanted to comfort him in this, wanted to save him.

Bucky continued to talk at Clint, his eyes glazing over as the heatstroke got to him now after the shock of seeing Clint at all. Occasionally Clint would flick his tail out of the water, water raining down on the both of them to keep them cool and wet as the sun soaked up the sea water instead of the moisture in their skin. It wasn’t long before Bucky stopped talking, eyes slowly closing, breathing even. Clint watched him to make sure his chest continued to rise and fall. Once he was content the human would live he hauled himself out of the boat and swam around to the stren. Turning the dinghy in the right direction, Clint started to swim, pushing the boat towards land.

\---

Waking up shouldn’t have been so painful and disorienting as it was at this exact moment. Barely able to open his eyes, Bucky groaned and wondered if he had actually died. He felt like he did, or like he should have. By the time he managed to get his eyes open and adjusted to the brightness of the room he was in, a young woman was at his side making soothing noises as she was wringing out a cloth from the basin set next to the bed he was in. 

“Where am I?” He asked weakly as she gently ran the cloth along his forehead and cheeks to clean away the sweat and cool him down.

“This is the hospital for St. Paul the Apostle. You’re very lucky to be alive, the doctor wasn’t sure you would make it.”

Bucky grunted, trying to gently push her away while attempting to sit up. He got tsked at for his efforts and the young nurse moved to help him sit up. Once he was sitting and a bit more comfortable she sat down next to his bed again, not sure that he should be left alone quite yet. Bucky took his time looking around as his eyes came back into focus. The room he was in was large, spanning an entire floor with beds in rows against each wall. He seemed to be the only person there, or rather the only one not hidden away behind the curtains that cut a few of the beds off from the room. Eventually his gaze turned back to the young woman whose name he still didn't know. It didn't really matter in the long run as far as he was concerned. He was alive by some miracle and he was going to find himself a ship and search for Steve and the God forsaken crew that abandoned them. 

“Could you get me some water?” he eventually asked, his voice still raspy and rough. 

“Of course. You wait right here.” She added firmly, as though she knew he would try and get up and leave as soon as her back was turned. She wasn't wrong but Bucky didn't enjoy that she read his intentions so easily. Grumpily he crossed his arms and waited as she fetched him the water he’d asked for. He was, however, grateful for the water that she brought and hastily gulped it down despite protests to sip it slowly. His stomach churned, having shrunk without food for several days but he ignored the nauseous feeling and handed the glass back to the nurse. At least his throat felt better.

“How long have I been here?” He asked once he was sure he wouldn’t throw up when he opened his mouth; his voice was already sounding better after the drink.

“You were brought in four days ago and you were absolutely delirious and dehydrated. Do you remember anything?”

The merman. He remembered that, but he knew he couldn’t say so. But she had said he was delirious, perhaps he’d dreamed the whole thing so close to death as he had been. Even now he didn’t feel at full strength, especially not for the vengeance he was planning on seeking. After a moment he shook his head.

“Your little boat washed ashore just as the sun was setting. You were unconscious but woke when you were found. When the men brought you in you were talking about merfolk. Other things you said made more sense but...” She quieted down a bit, leaned in a bit closer. “I’m curious, are you really a pirate?”

Bucky gave her a suspicious look and leaned back slightly. As he did so did she.

“Apologies, it wasn’t my place to--”

“I was, of sorts. My crewmates saw to it that I no longer am.” 

His voice was bitter - his eyes sharp with the memory and the hatred of it - and it seemed to startle the young woman even further. Seeing it he immediately softened and sighed, shaking his head.

“My turn to apologize. You don’t need the brunt of anyone’s anger.” He looked at the glass still in her hand and nodded towards it. “Can I please have another; I promise I won’t go anywhere.”

“Only if you drink it slower, you’ll make yourself sick.”

“Aye,” he agreed. She nodded, satisfied that he’d learned his lesson the first time and stood to get some more water for him.

\---

The days passed uneventfully. Being a man of no title and having no job, money was an issue. The hospital had released him a day after he’d woken and the young nurse - Bucky had come to learn her name was Jean - had managed to sneak him some coin out of the church donations box saying that he was justly entitled to it being a poor man in a strange place. He’d managed to rent a room with the little money he’d been given, and offered to help out around the inn he was staying in to help pay in part, but there was only so much work to do and many more days he needed to stay.

He had come to soften his stance on vengeance as the days went by as well. He was a man of no means now and had no idea where to start looking for Steve - if he was even still alive - or his mutinous crew. But having spent most of his life out on the seas he missed the water. If he was truthful he still thought about the merman that had saved him as well, another motivator to get out on open water again. He wasn't entirely sure he had been a hallucination. Everything about the encounter still felt so real to him and he found himself dreaming of the strange, beautiful creature. Clint, that's what he had said his name was. That was the detail that Bucky kept coming back to, the name made him feel so real. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the inn keeper standing in front of him until he cleared his throat. At the sound he started slightly and looked up with wide eyes until he realized who was in front of him. He was a big man, but very friendly with a strange accent and equally strange name.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Not your fault, Thor. I was lost in thought.”

“You shouldn’t be sitting here thinking, you should be out working. Everyone here works. You said you were a seaman before, go out to the docks, lots of work there.”

Bucky sighed because he was right. There was no gentle way to say it, and Thor was a very straight forward kind of person. Besides, working out on a boat or small ship might lift his spirits - and fill his pockets. It was a good idea and he was a little upset he hadn’t thought of doing it to start. Perhaps he was just too caught up in the what if’s to get his brain working on the actual problems he was dealing with at that exact moment.

“You’re right, I should be working. I’ll go check out the docks, thanks Thor.”

“When you come back bring something good for dinner.” Thor said with a cheerful tone, clapping Bucky on the shoulder as he stood. Bucky nodded and mumbled another quick thanks before heading out. He actually hadn’t headed out to the docks since he’d been released from the hospital. He wondered if the small dinghy he’d been found in was still around, more importantly he was more interested in if he’d be allowed to take it out again or if some greedy dock master had taken it in for himself.

It was about mid-day when Bucky made his way to the docks. First he idly wandered up and down the small marina, taking stock of the boats that were docked there and further out the larger ships that had to stay anchored off shore - though there was only the two. Most people ignored him there, but a few nodded at him as he passed, a gesture he returned. It wasn’t until his third pass along the dock that someone called out to him.

“Ah, there ya are! Wasn’t sure if you’d be coming back this way after the state we found you in.”

Bucky didn’t recognize the man who spoke to him, but he seemed confident in knowing who he was; at least by sight anyway. 

“Look at your face, of course you don’t know who I am.” The man stepped forward and offered a hand, “Name’s Hank, I found you washed up on shore not far from here.”

“Oh,” Bucky said a little dumbly, reaching out to shake Hank’s hand. “Bucky. Thanks for that. I’m sure you saved my life.”

“Ahhh,” Hank said, waving it off as he let go of Bucky’s hand. “Think nothing of it. Anyone would have. I kept the little boat you were in in case it was of any interest to you to keep. I noticed a hole in it and redid the patch there. I’m amazed you fixed it up well enough to float.”

“Oh” Bucky repeated, still a little dumbstruck. “Thank you for that too then. Actually, that’s what I was coming to look for. I’m a man stranded in a strange port town with no means to survive. It was suggested I try fishing until I get back on my feet.”

“Aye, tis a good means of getting by. But I see here you have a boat and no means for catching the fish. Were you just hoping they’d hop into your boat?”

“Seems as good a plan as any.” Bucky chuckled, “But I have an idea. If you lend me some fishing gear, even just some nets, I’ll repay you with the two biggest fish I catch today.”

“I can accept that deal, granted you catch two big fish. C’mon, let’s get you loaded up.”

\---

After a few hours floating out on the water watching for fish with no bait and only some nets and burlap sacks, Bucky had no hopes for actually catching anything.

“If you just jump into my boat for some otherworldly reason and give me anything to bring back, I would be eternally grateful.” He sighed, lazily moving his hand back and forth through the otherwise still water. He hadn’t actually seen any fish yet, and that was the most upsetting part. He didn’t know these waters like he knew the open ocean, getting stuck here was like a continued torture he was forced to endure. Maybe it had been planned that way, though he doubted it. His crew were not so clever, just vicious.

There was a splash and suddenly his back was wet. He gasped in surprise and quickly sat up, turning to try and find the source. Something wet touched his hand where it rested on the edge of the boat, startling him again. He yanked his hand away and fell back against the opposite side of the boat feeling panic creep up his throat. A webbed hand was still there on the edge of the boat, and then another one. It was followed by an all too familiar blond head and Bucky found himself face to face once more with a grinning merman.

“You’re real.” Bucky whispered.

“ _You_ are alive.” Clint retorted, pulling himself up a bit so he could cross his arms on the lip of the boat and rest his chin there, his arm fins moving slightly as though even they needed to get comfortable before stilling and drooping, dripping into the boat. “I was not sure if you would make it. I was hoping you would come back, and you did!”

“I thought you were a hallucination!” Bucky snapped, feeling braver now and sitting forward a bit. “Unless I’m sun-stroked again.” He added, briefly putting his hand to his cheek as if to check.

“I do not think you are. You look much better. At least, from what I can tell. I have never been so close to a human before. We try to stay away from you.”

“Because of our notoriety in trying to kill you.”

“Exactly. You do remember, definitely not as stupid as I thought. What are you doing out here, human?” Clint asked, his tone cheery but his eyes wary as he noticed the nets near the bow.

“Trying to fish. I’m guessing you scared them all away.”

“Oh no. The fish here are very deep down. Would you like me to help you get them?”

Bucky snorted at that. “Are you going to try and drown me?”

“I told you, I do not do that. I will chase the fish to you. But you have to do something for me in return.”

“What could I possible do for you?”

“Tell me why you were out in the water all by yourself. My nest mate has taken an interest in humans but you are nothing like her stories of humans in ships. I want to tell her a new story for once instead of her telling me one..”

“What’s a nest mate?” Bucky asked, moving closer now. He wasn’t really afraid of Clint, if he’d planned on drowning him he would have done it while he was weak and near death anyway. Now he was curious, fascinated even, and he found himself drawn to him like a moth to a flame - the same feeling he’d had when Clint had first shown himself.

“A nest mate is someone you have grown up with, we were raised together. It is like how fish all swim in large groups, young merfolk must swim together to stay safe. Sometimes nest groups are very big, ours was small. Only three. But my nest mates were much bigger than me and more capable of being safe. I was lucky to nest with them. They still outsize me.”

“Bigger? Than you?”

“Well. I am catching up.” Clint said, lifting his head and puffing his chest proudly. “I travel the sea on my own. I talk to humans now! My second nest mate does not do this. Maybe he is bigger but I am braver and more clever. Would you like help getting the fish?” he asked again.

It was getting easier to accept that Clint was real now, though Bucky found himself mentally repeating that he shouldn’t reach out and touch him. Not yet. Instead he got to his knees and leaned across the small dinghy to get the net and drop it over the side of the boat.

“Do you know how to trap fish with nets?”

“Where do you think humans learned how to do it?” Clint asked a little incredulously. “Merfolk have been hunting with nets much longer than humans even thought to put boats on water. I will chase the fish to you and help you get them in your net. Then you will tell me your story.”

“I’ll tell you my story if we catch at least ten fish. And they have to be big!” Bucky countered, leaning on the edge of the boat. “Do we have a deal?”

“Very well. Ten big fish for a story. It had better be a good story or maybe I will drown you.”

“No you won’t.” Bucky said confidently even as he reached his hand out. In return Clint wrinkled his nose and gave Bucky’s hand a funny look.

“Why are you giving me your hand?”

“It’s... a human thing. When we come to an agreement we shake hands. For most people it’s a sign of honor.”

“Very well, human.” Clint said, reaching out and taking Bucky’s hand. He seemed a little surprised when Bucky shook their hands up and down once before he let go. Bucky was startled by the texture of Clint’s skin, it was a little clammy, his fingers webbed and his palms a little rough and oddly textured, like his whole palm was a strange callous. Clint didn’t seem to notice Bucky’s surprise, instead he moved further away from the boat until his whole body had enough room for him to turn and dive under the water. The deep but brilliant purple of his scales still threw Bucky off, he couldn’t ever remember seeing a colour so rich in the wild before.

After Clint had gone Bucky realized he didn’t know where he’d gone to, or how long he’d be away for. He huffed a bit at his own impulsiveness at accepting a merman’s help so readily. Even at his own willingness to believe he wasn’t just hallucinating again. But it didn’t feel like a hallucination, it hadn’t the first time either. He once again recalled the time he’d seen mermaids as a boy, even then he’d believed so solidly in them. The only curious thing was that he had never seen them in all his time as a ship’s captain. He supposed that didn’t mean they didn’t see him.

The minutes ticked by as Bucky waited for Clint to return and he questioned himself more and more. He was just about ready to declare himself insane and pull the net back in when in the distance there was a disturbance along the surface of the water. It started with a couple surface breaks, the fish barely breaking the surface before diving back down. Then there were a few more. Soon only a few meters away there was a frenzy of fish near the surface, the deep purple of Clint’s tail occasionally visible as he worked on herding them towards Bucky’s small boat. With the activity the boat began to rock slightly and Bucky sat up and anchored himself more firmly as he picked up the net. The fish were hitting the side of the boat, jumping out of the water in an attempt to escape the predator that chased them only to find themselves stopped by a net. A few landed in the boat and flopped around desperately. This made Bucky laugh, but he ignored them in favour of keeping his focus on the net now that Clint had finally surfaced with the other end in his hands. With the help of Clint’s large tail fin the two of them managed to close the net around several fish and Bucky hauled it into the boat and reached for a loose scrap of rope to tie it shut until the fish settled or died and he could sort through them.

“There’s got to be at least twenty fish here.” He said in awe, looking at the fish at the bottom of his boat and then at Clint. “Thank you.”

“Twenty is much more than ten. You must tell me your story _and_ promise to come visit me again after you go home.”

“How will I know where to find you?” Bucky asked, brow furrowing slightly as Clint hauled himself over the side of the boat and settled himself into the bottom, letting his tail fin hang overboard into the water. 

“I will find you. Maybe I will move closer to the land, but only if no one can spot me. I will think about it later, I want to hear your story.”

Bucky had grabbed one of the burlap sacks Hank had packed into the boat for him as Clint spoke and started packing the loose fish that hadn’t managed to escape the boat into it. Once that was done he set it aside and moved the closed net over with it as well so he could sit more comfortably next to Clint with a bench between them.

“So you want to hear about how I came to be adrift in the sea all on my lonesome huh?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. It’s long, though I think you want that. You said your nest mate told you about humans and ships, so you know the term ‘pirate’ then, yeah?”

“Pirates are one of the three types of humans on ships. Pirates steal. Merchants trade. Officers try to stop pirates. You are a thief.”

“Well, yes and no. I used to be a naval officer once upon a time, my first mate and I both. Proud members of Her Majesty’s Royal Navy. Now, everyone thinks that the officers are the good guys, and to an extent many are. But I think your stories are right too, humans are not good creatures. Easily corrupted and driven by greed. Our captain was one of those men. I think he started as a good person, but the oceans change people, they bring out the true person inside that no one would otherwise know about. We helped trade ships escape pirates, but always for a price. It was no better than the pirates we promised to protect them from. A lot of the men on those trade ships were good honest men, just trying to make a living. One day a merchant ship refused to pay and the captain left them to the mercy of a pirate ship as we sat by idly and let them die. They were bringing spices and fabrics from India that had traveled across Africa. They died for spices and silk.” Bucky paused, a bitter anger roiling in his stomach as he remembered the incident. Clint looked mildly horrified, but had leaned in closer to listen to the story.

“Have you killed merchants for spices and silk?” 

“Never.” Bucky spat, upset at the mere idea of it. “We killed the Captain, Steve and I. We kept those that would stay with us and let the rest go on the boats. We were close to a port so we knew they’d be fine. From there we were branded pirates, so pirates we became. We renamed the ship and set off. At first we were pursued heavily. We were on the move for months, down over half a crew, barely being able to stop for supplies before carrying on. It was hell. But eventually they let up. Naval ship sightings were getting fewer and further between. That’s when Steve and I began to plan our new lives, truly. We were called pirates, but we never stole from or attacked merchant ships. And very rarely did we kill anyone who didn’t deserve it. We targeted the naval vessels, the ships of the rich and well off. Being the captain I got the biggest cut and I put most of it into the ports we stopped at. Donations at the church, the hospital, the children’s homes. Why should the rich get to live happy peaceful lives when their soldiers rob hard workers and they ignore the poor and hungry? It’s not right.”

Bucky fell silent and Clint let him gather his thoughts . He was leaning in closer now, leaning his elbow on the edge of the boat while his cheek rested on his hand. “What did you call your ship?”

“Huh?”

“The ship. You said you renamed it. So what did you call it?”

“The Shallows Revenge, on account of why we took it.”

“Revenge for the dead men who didn’t want to pay.”

“That’s right. Mostly she was called The Shallows for short.”

Clint nodded in understanding. “Is that the one you were thrown from?”

“Yes.” a hint of bitterness crept into Bucky’s voice. “As we traveled we picked up crew. And crew always get around to talking being in such close quarters. Those that agreed, or had no problem with the way Steve and I ran our ship were the smaller voice. Many of the men wanted more and were upset we passed so many ships and towns that could have been ripe for the taking but were ignored. Men are violent, vicious animals and stories of mermaids drowning them never really surprised me. They mutinied, stuck Steve on an island and left him there to die. Left me tied on deck to watch him vanish into the distance. They left me on another island. I found a boat - _this_ boat - there. It had a hole in it right here.” He knocked on the slat of wood that now covered the hole. “Took me several tries to fix it enough to float without taking on water. Not long after that you found me. And here we are.”

Silence stretched between them for a while, Clint absorbing Bucky’s story while Bucky relived it. Wondered about Steve, missed him. Missed his ship, his life. The more he thought about it the more he knew going out to look for revenge was a foolish thought of a helpless man who only wanted to regain some control of his life. At least out on the ocean it had felt...normal. Almost routine. Comforting. Now...now he was sitting in a boat with a merman and a net full of fish they’d caught together. 

“Was Steve your mate?” Clint asked carefully, sitting up a bit so his face wasn’t so close to Bucky in case he reacted poorly to the question.

“Aye, he was my first mate. He’d been like a brother to me almost our whole lives.”

“Is a first mate like a nest mate?”

“I suppose you could say. A first mate is your most trusted ally, the one who is in charge after you.”

“Ah yes, I know of those. I have heard them called ‘Second’ and not first mate. Though I think that is because first mate is a term among merfolk as well, but it means something different.”

“Like a husband or a wife?”

“Yes, we may mate-bond with more than one. But a first mate is always the most special and important. A second mate would have to be agreed upon by both. Third mates are very rare, I do not know of anyone with a third mate.”

“Humans call that marriage, though it is usually between only two people. A man and a woman. If someone takes on a second mate, is it a male or a female?”

“It can be either, it does not matter.” Clint said with a shrug. “Often times nest mates will mate-bond with each other. My nest was only three, so I am unmated.”

“You and me both.” Bucky said with a laugh, reaching out and patting Clint’s shoulder in his mirth. The touch startled Clint at first but when he realized no harm was intended he joined in the laughter though he wasn’t sure he entirely understood the joke.

“Will you keep the next part of your promise?” Clint asked after the laughter had stopped and silence had almost overtaken them again.

“To come see you again?”

“Yes.”

“I will. And not just because I’ll need to catch more fish.”

Clint beamed at him and it was only then - this close to him - that Bucky saw just how sharp those teeth were. He hoped to stay on Clint’s good side. Clint did not seem to notice Bucky’s reaction to his teeth as he turned and slid back into the water, nearly smacking Bucky in the face with his tailfin. 

“When will you come see me again?” He asked as he resurfaced, fingers clutching at the lip of the boat.

“Maybe tomorrow or the next day. I’ll come back to this place, okay?”

Clint nodded and pressed off the side if the boat, treading water. “I will see you then, human.”

“Bucky.” he called out, grinning. “My name is Bucky.”

“Safe journey, Bucky.” Clint said, once again giving Bucky that brilliant and pleased smile before diving under the water and vanishing into the depths. Bucky watched until he could see the shadow of him no more, then grabbed his oars and headed back for port.

\---

The fish had been well received. Aside from what he had promised to give he managed to sell the rest and had enough to pay for his room for another week. If this kept up he wouldn’t have to stay in the inn much longer, though he was still unsure if he wanted to remain in this town. It wasn’t a terrible place, he’d come to actually enjoy some of the people and their company. But staying in one spot was not something he was used to these days. The only problem there was that he didn’t know where to go; and he didn’t want to leave Clint behind. He’d probably never move further inland, but if he went somewhere busier Clint wouldn’t follow, or wouldn’t be able to. In such a short time he was already fond of him. He wondered if it was because he was a merman, knowing the stories of his female counterparts. But if Clint had some sort of deadly song to lure him to his death, he didn’t seem intent on using it. But still something drew Bucky to him. He decided he didn’t want to know the cause of it, not right now anyway, and decided he would stay for as long as he needed to to keep seeing Clint.

As the week passed Bucky went out every day, and every day brought in ten to twenty fish. With Clint’s help it was easy to catch the fish, and most of their time spent together was telling each other stories of their lives. Most of Bucky’s stories revolved around Steve while Clint spoke almost exclusively of his nest mates - Natasha and Sam is what Clint had called them. He also explained that they took on above water or human names because they could, many merfolk did not. They didn't want to, they had no intention of dealing with humans. 

It was the eighth day Bucky had gone out and he was resting against the pile of burlap tucked against the stern of the boat while Clint took up the other half as he partially lay on Bucky’s leg. 

“So if you had no intention of dealing with humans, why take a human name?”

Clint made a thoughtful noise as he dipped his tail into the water then raised it above them again, droplets of water raining down on them as he shaded them with his large fin. “Natasha is fascinated with humans. But you can not understand our language, nor can it be spoken above the water. She wanted to meet them so she took a name. And she met them. She chose our names too. She knows more about humans than any merfolk I know so we let her.”

“Well, I’m glad for her then. If she wasn’t fascinated with us and hadn’t named you, I may not be here today. I’d thank her if we ever met.”

“Maybe one day.” Clint mused, offering Bucky a small smile. “I do have to go see her soon. I can’t bring you, it would be dangerous. But maybe I can bring her to you some time. I will be gone for a while. Many passes of the sun until the moon is no longer full.”

“I’ll miss you.” Bucky said before he could stop himself. He felt a little shocked with himself but Clint beamed.

“I will miss you too, Bucky.” He assured him, pulling himself a bit closer. “I am glad I found your boat and that you are a good human. I like helping you catch fish and spending time in your boat.”

Bucky sat up a bit, leaning forward towards Clint with a slight smirk on his face. “That so? You’re getting cozy with me? What will your nest mates think?”

“Oh, they will scold me. But Natasha is a bad influence. I will just place the blame on her.”

Bucky chuckled a bit and closed the gap between them to kiss Clint. Clint made a bit of a startled noise, then something akin to a purr as he started to kiss him back. 

Never in his life did Bucky think that this would be his life, befriending and then somehow romancing merfolk. He brought his hand up to cup Clint’s cheek, even the skin there that same rough texture that his hand had the first time he had touched him. The texture didn’t throw him off anymore, nor did it seem unpleasant. Everything about Clint thrilled Bucky, and though he suspected there may be some otherworldly reason for it he would never question it now.

Eventually the kiss broke and Bucky leaned back against his make-shift pillow of burlap.

“You kissed me.” Clint stated, beaming.

“Aye.”

“Will you do it again?”

“Aye.” Bucky repeated, laughing as Clint eagerly crawled up his body for another kiss.

\---

The water was calm save for the consistent current idly pushing along the small boat. The silence wouldn’t last long so for now he was enjoying the serenity of it all, leaned back comfortably against his usual large pile of burlap with his hat pulled down low over the bridge of his nose to shade his eyes from the sun. Nearly three months had passed since he’d nearly died on a similar boat, but it felt like that had been a whole other life - a dream he’d finally woken from. Now he could afford to live in the town, was an active member of the community and any dreams he’d had of going off to hunt down his mutineers was gone. Still his thoughts would linger on Steve but he was trying to move on from it, let go of the hurt and the loss - it was not easy and he still struggled.

The splash of water was expected; but it still managed to startle Bucky even as Clint pulled himself into the boat. He was grinning - though it was rare for him to not be - as he laid himself out across the boat, his tail still trailing in the water. “Catch anything today?”

“No, you’ve probably scared them all away.”

“Nonsense, you just weren’t looking hard enough. As per usual I will have to do your job for you. And with no compensation.” 

“No compensation, he says.” Bucky snorted, rolling his eyes, “Except all the fish you want to take while you follow me all across the sea.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and offering Clint a grin, “And my company which you so desperately crave. And endless stories about my life which fascinate you so much.”

“And do not forget the kisses.” Clint added, a mischievous glint in his eye as he used the seat to haul himself closer to Bucky. 

“And all the kisses you want, you enchanting bastard.” Bucky sighed, though his expression betrayed the tone as he leaned in to kiss Clint. This was still the strangest thing about his new life - kissing mermen. Well, just this one - he had yet to meet any others. He pulled away and rest his cheek in his hand. “But that doesn’t haul in the fish. I have orders to fill and I’d like to be home before sundown today.”

Clint pouted slightly as he slipped from the boat and back into the water. “You always go back to that town. Why not come live with me, I’ll find you an island and you can spend all your days with me in the water.”

“I need more people than just you, Clint.” He reached down and cupped Clint’s cheek with his hand. “I wish I could go with you, but I also wish you could come with me.” Clint’s webbed hand came up to rest over Bucky’s as he leaned into the touch. 

“This is why they told us stories about the evils of humanity, I think. So we would fear you instead of love you. Loving humans is pain.”

“I’m so sorry.” Bucky whispered. “You don’t have to stay.”

“I did not say I could not endure.” Clint offered him a weak smile, turned his head and pressed a wet kiss to Bucky’s palm. “I will always come meet you to fish and to play and to keep you to myself for the day. I will miss you at night, and the times I am gone. But I will not give you up, Captain Barnes. Nothing could make me.”

Bucky leaned down to kiss him properly again. “You are a hopeless creature, but I’m glad our lives have been connected. Now, stop wasting time! We have fish to catch.”

Clint laughed, shaking off the spell of the moment and nodding as he pulled away from Bucky’s touch, and the boat. “Aye aye, sir!” He said with a mock salute he’d seen other humans do before diving down to round up some fish to drive into Bucky’s nets.

Bucky waited for him, elbow resting on the edge of the boat and cheek propped in his hand. Truthfully Clint’s wish had struck a chord in him, he wouldn’t really mind retiring to a secluded island and building himself a little home to live in and spending his days with Clint. But he knew he’d get lonely, especially the times that Clint had to leave to see his family. 

It wasn’t long before Clint was surfacing, chasing a small shoal of fish towards Bucky. Bucky had some slightly more sophisticated fishing equipment now that he was making a steady income with Clint’s help. The net he had was looped around with rope so when the fish swam into it Bucky could just tug it closed and haul it into the boat without Clint having to grab the other end and trying to keep the fish in while they brought the corners together. As Bucky hauled the fish in, Clint folded his arms over the edge of the boat as was his custom to watch him.

“Can I come with you?” he asked after a moment, which seemed to throw Bucky off a bit.

“Come with me where?”

“To town, to your home.”

“I can’t exactly go to port with a merman in my boat, Clint.” Bucky said, looking a little exasperated at the thought of it.

Clint seemed to hesitate before answering, looking at the bottom of the boat with his brow furrowed before nodding to himself and looking back at Bucky. “I have a secret to tell you. I should have said before but...it is a big secret. When I go on land, or even a big ship, when we dry off entirely there is a survival mechanism that kicks in. It is only temporary but we - I - get legs. If I do not return to the water by the full moon the change is permanent. I don’t know anyone who has done this but Natasha...she lives among the humans. That is why I leave, to swim with her in the light of the moon. She can stay a mermaid this way, and it gives us time to bond as we are often apart for so long. Sam is there too, but he follows her ship so they are never really apart.”

Bucky had fallen silent as Clint spoke, a little shocked at the revelation. He stared at him for a long moment, not sure how to react to the secret. The longer the silence stretched the more uncomfortable Clint became, slowly sinking more into the water and meekly trying to hide his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Clint finally asked. He wasn’t sure what he felt right now, a little hurt maybe, curious. Mystified. There were so many secrets in Clint’s life because of what he was that he was never surprised when another seemed to show but this was...upsetting. They could have been spending so much more time together, they could have -- 

He supposed it didn’t matter. Not really. He wasn’t sure if Clint even understood the concept of human sex.

“It is not something humans are supposed to know. Imagine they found out and started hunting us for it? We possess our own type of magic, gifted to us by the gods. We use it to survive, humans could use it for anything. It is not safe to say secrets like that. But I wanted to tell you because I know you. I want to stay with you, or you to stay with me. I have never felt like this for another person, I have never mated. But you are different.”

Though Clint had often implied that he loved Bucky, none of the statements had ever been so profound and emotional as this. Bucky was stunned all over again. He snapped himself out of it a lot quicker this time and finally nodded his head.

“I would like that. I don’t want to bring you into port because it would raise so many questions about where you came from though. There is a bay to the west --”

“I know it, yes.” Clint blurted out, raising up more and nearly crawling into the boat in his excitement. “I will meet you there!”

“Yes. I’ll bring you some clothes and you can come into town with me that way.” Bucky said, smiling now because Clint’s excitement was infectious. There had been so much he wanted to do with Clint, things he wanted to show him but couldn’t due to his inability to be on land, or even be seen by the townsfolk.

“I will go now, and meet you soon.” 

Reaching out, Clint grabbed onto the front of Bucky’s shirt and pulled him down to kiss him one final time before slipping back into the water and vanishing from sight. Bucky was still reeling over the revelation, and the excitement of getting to spend a night - he hoped the first of many - with Clint.

\---

By the time Bucky made it back to town and managed to get all his affairs in order before getting down to the bay, the sun was setting. Clint was sitting in the shallows of the bay playing with a starfish he’d found that had been making its way back out into the ocean. Hearing Bucky approach though made him lose any interest in the creature as he dropped it back into the water and turned to look up. 

“You took your time.”

“Had to make sure everything was all done and ready so no one would bother me tonight complaining that I hadn’t brought them their supper. I’m sorry you were waiting a while.” Bucky said, setting the clothes he’d brought for Clint down on a rock where they wouldn’t get wet. “Do you need any help?”

“I’ve...I’ve never been on land before.” Clint admitted, looking a little sheepish at the confession. It made Bucky laugh if only because of how endearing he was.

“I’ll help you then, don’t worry.” He assured him through the chuckles and he began to kick off his boots. He waded out to where Clint was sitting and crouched down. “I suppose dragging yourself onto land is a little undignified, isn’t it? C’mon, let’s see if I can lift you out.”

Clint looked a little skeptical as Bucky got an arm under his tail and another around his back.

“I will be very heavy.”

“I’ve had you sitting on me, you’re not that heavy.”

Even as he said it he found himself gritting his teeth and straining to lift Clint out of the water. He was a little heavier than expected, but after some adjustment on his grip he managed to stand with him in his arms. Clint looked impressed and beamed as Bucky trudged a few steps up onto the beach before groaning and giving up. They both ended up falling to the sand, though Bucky had obviously been trying to be as gentle in putting Clint down as possible. It did make them both laugh at the very least, and they sat there for a while as Bucky caught his breath.

Thankfully the transformation from tail to legs was not nearly as painful as Clint had been lead to believe. As his body dried his tail seemed to literally melt away until he was sitting surrounded by what had been his scales with two human legs in it’s place. Bucky tried not to stare at his naked body while Clint stared at himself in awe. As he poked and prodded his legs and wiggled his toes, Bucky got up to get his clothes. He knew they’d be a bit big on him, Bucky was broader for the most part, it was better than nothing.

The shirt was easy enough for Clint and Bucky assumed merfolk had something akin to it underwater. The breeches were another story. In theory Clint knew how they worked, he’d been spending nearly every day for three month with Bucky, and he’d seen them on other humans from a distance. But he couldn’t figure out the front from the back, and his legs were a bit stiff in moving.

“Don’t worry about it.” Bucky assured him as he crouched down to help him get them on the right way. “You probably won’t be wearing them long anyway.”

His tone was just suggestive enough to make Clint blush, but he was grinning regardless. When the pants were basically on Bucky stood and offered his hand to help Clint stand. He struggled with it, and leaned heavily on Bucky while he pulled them up the rest of the way.

“Can you walk?” Bucky asked, pulling back just a bit but keeping a grip on Clint’s arm to see how steady he was. The longer he stood the more confident he felt in his ability to. But standing was not walking and the first tentative step he took nearly resulted in him face planting into the sand if Bucky hadn’t caught him.

“I guess not.” He huffed, giving Bucky a frustrated look. “Everyone makes it seem so easy.”

“Well, I’ve had years of practice. Human don’t start off great at walking, trust me. You’re just like the rest of us in that sense. You’ll find your balance in time, just keep your arm around my shoulder for now.” 

He picked his boots up off the ground and then moved in closer again and wrapped an arm around Clint’s waist as Clint wrapped an arm around his shoulder. They started off slowly, the sand not helping their progress any. Once they reached the road that lead back to the town from the beach Clint seemed to have an easier time with it, eventually finding his balance and managing to walk independently of Bucky. Bucky still hovered near by just in case.

By the time they got back to town it was dark and Clint was walking with confidence, as though he’d been doing it his whole life. People still moved around, and the inn was busy with its usual nighttime patrons relaxing with a pint after a long day. Clint was clearly curious about all of it but Bucky moved him along towards his house. It was small, barely a cottage with only a single room, and closer to the docks than most people lived. 

“Another time I’ll take you there.” He promised as Clint looked in awe at the people they passed. “Tonight I want you all to myself.”

Clint’s attention returned to Bucky and he beamed at him, nodding in agreement. “I regret waiting so long to show you this secret. We will have many days and nights together, I can wait to see other humans.”

Bucky grinned and wrapped his arm around Clint’s shoulder a little possessively as they neared his house. Clint leaned into him and it felt right. Bucky didn’t try too hard to wrap his mind around the fact that he was bringing a merman home for less than pure intentions, but all accounts they’d been building a relationship for three months. Bucky had slept with people in less time than that. But this was different, it didn’t feel like it was something that was suddenly being rushed but rather a natural progression. He had already accepted that he may never get to be intimate with Clint, so this was like a treat and he was rather eager for it now that he knew he could have it. Clint didn’t seem to have any qualms with it in the slightest as well.

Before going to get Clint Bucky had started a small fire in his fireplace to both warm and light the house for their arrival. When they stepped in it had died down to embers but it wouldn’t take much to build up again. Once the pair were inside Bucky dropped his boots and smiled at Clint.

“Well, it’s not much but it’s home. Go make yourself comfortable while I get the fire going proper again.”

Before leaving his side Clint grabbed onto Bucky’s shirt to still him and pulled him closer for a kiss. Bucky was a little surprised but no less pleased by it as he wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist to pull him flush against his body. They stood there for a moment locked in their kiss before Bucky slowly pulled away, a smile spreading slowly across his face.

“You are a wonderful creature, do you know that?”

“You tell me often.” Clint hummed, returning the smile. “As are you, my wonderful human.”

Finally Clint pulled away and his attention turned to the room and the furniture in it. Bucky’s gaze lingered a moment before he moved to stoke the fire. Making his way through the room, Clint touched everything. The single plush chair that faced the fireplace was fascinating to him, but the bed soon caught his attention. He made his way to it and tentatively touched the firm mattress, the soft and worn sheets, the large down filled pillows. He had seen human artifacts before, ships sank and many adolescent merfolk explored them as some sort of false show of bravado. These items were not alien to him, but their true state - dry and on land - was foreign.

When he turned to look at Bucky he found him already staring at him.

“I did not know these things could feel this way, there are so many textures and they are so soft!” Clint exclaimed a little excitedly, causing Bucky to chuckle as he approached him.

“I suppose under the water everything is much different. If you want you can sit in the chair.”

“No, I think I would rather lay in the bed. With you.” Clint said, a suggestive little smirk on his face. Even in light of all these marvels and curiosities he still only wanted one thing. Bucky. He was his sole reason for coming on land.

“I think that is a brilliant idea.” Bucky hummed as he crowded in against Clint until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he was forced to sit. Leaning in Bucky gently cupped his face and kissed him, slow and soft. These types of kisses were common between them and put them both at ease, neither having realized how wound up they were at the prospect of being together for the night.

After a moment Bucky pulled back, his hands moving to the hem of the shirt Clint was wearing and slowly pulling it up until it came off over his head and let it fall to the floor. This was how he was used to seeing Clint, but the absence of his fins did throw him a little and he gingerly ran his fingers along his forearms. There he felt a line of raised skin - almost like a scar - where his fins generally were.

“You are so fascinating.” He whispered, a hint of awe in his voice. Clint just smiled and pulled Bucky close for another kiss.

“I want to touch you.” He mumbled against Bucky’s lips, his fingers dancing under the hem of his shirt. “All over. I want you to show me the right ways to touch you.”

His words sent a thrill through Bucky who could only nod, not trusting his voice in this moment. He quickly rid himself of his shirt and began to undo his trousers, watching Clint as he watched him. He was half hard and unashamed of his body as his pants fell to the floor and pooled around his ankles, grinning slightly as Clint leaned forward and tentatively reached out to touch him. First his hips, then his thighs, then eventually his cock which seemed to fascinate him the most. His touches were curious and light and drove Bucky a little insane until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Let me show you.” He said softly, moving Clint’s hand away from him and gently urging him to lay down on the bed. Clint complied easily and Bucky removed the breeches he had on before crawling onto the bed as well and settling himself between Clint’s legs. It was amazing how soft his skin was now compared to the rough texture in his true form, and Bucky thought he could spend all night just caressing him. But that was for another time. He took Clint’s cock in his hand, giving it a light squeeze before slowly stroking him to hardness.

Clint gasped at the sensation, unable to keep his hips from rolling into the touch, and reaching out to hold onto Bucky. Bucky took his hand and smiled at him as he continued the motion.

“You enjoy this?”

“It is so good. I did not know you could...ah.” Clint gasped, too lost in the sensation to finish his sentence. Bucky grinned and released him, much to Clint’s dismay.

“Why did you stop?”

“I want to do something else.” Bucky said quietly, idly running his fingers along Clint’s thigh. “Will you permit me?”

“Yes, yes.” Clint said eagerly, nodding in his enthusiasm. “It is so good, you must continue.”

Bucky chuckled and scooted further back a bit before leaning down and taking Clint in his mouth. The noise Clint made was not one Bucky had ever heard before, high pitched and sharp, though it did not seem to be a protest. He put his hands over Clint’s hips as he started to squirm under him to help keep him a bit more still as he took him as deep as he could. The noise Clint was making died down, replaced with small whimpers and breathy moans as he reached out and tangled one hand into Bucky’s long hair, the other clawing at his shoulder. 

Bucky hummed around the cock in his mouth and Clint made that noise again. Curiosity got the best of him and he pulled away and sat up giving Clint a somewhat quiz oval look. 

“Why did you stop?” Clint asked breathlessly. 

“You’re making a noise I've never heard before. Is it good?”

“Yes, yes. Very good. I can not stop myself making it, it is like a word in my language but it is... just nonsense.”

That made Bucky laugh, feeling absolutely delighted. He crawled up the bed, hovering over Clint’s body as he moved to kiss him. 

“Have you never had sex before? With anyone?”

“We touch and we know what is pleasurable. But it is different than this but still very good. We do not touch these parts. Maybe because I am in this form it feels different.”

“Maybe. You're enjoying it though?”

“Oh yes, very much.” Clint breathed, smiling at Bucky. “We can do more?”

“We can do so much more.” Bucky agreed, pressing another kiss to Clint’s lips. “I want to touch you in more places, you’ll tell me to stop if it is not pleasurable anymore.”

“How could it not be?” The question was so earnest it made Bucky smile and he showered Clint with kisses. It occurred to him only then how much he had fallen for him, this ridiculous creature who had saved his life and followed him anywhere he sailed. He couldn't be more grateful. 

He sat up again, resting back on his heels and letting his fingers slowly drag down Clint’s body as he moved. “I need to go get something to help, you should roll over onto your stomach.”

Clint was more than happy to comply with the request. As Bucky got off the bed he rolled over and stretched all his limbs out before settling comfortably into the mattress. Bucky headed to the dresser that was a foot or so from the bed that held all his meager possessions. He hadn’t been keen on collecting things because he hadn’t been sure how long he’d be staying. But he did have a small jar of a thick oil he’d traded for a fish, though he hadn’t been sure if he’d ever actually use it. He was glad to have it now.

Jar in hand he returned to the bed and showed it to Clint who gave him a quizzical look. “It will make things easier.” He said by way of explanation, and offered to let Clint take it. He did an inspected it as Bucky sat down on the bed again, trailing a hand down the back of Clint’s thigh.

“Remember to tell me to stop if you don’t like something.”

Clint nodded and Bucky shifted his position so that he could kneel between Clint’s legs once more and lean over him. He started with slow kisses down his back towards the swell of his ass. There he carefully parted his cheeks and ran a finger slowly over his hole, causing Clint to gasp slightly and shiver.

“Is that okay?”

“Yes.” Clint breathed, glancing over his shoulder but putting his head down as Bucky repeated the motion. He did it a couple more times before reaching out to take the jar from Clint. He opened it and set it next to them on the bed, carefully balancing it as he dipped his finger in. With the oil on his finger he once more ran it along the line of his ass before pressing the digit in as carefully as he could.

Clint gasped again, his head shooting up and looking over his shoulder at Bucky. “What are you doing?”

“Is it not good?” Bucky asked carefully, not removing his finger but not pressing it in any further.

“I’m not sure.” Clint admitted, settling a bit.

“I can make it feel so good, will you give me the chance?”

Clint hesitated a moment and then nodded, carefully settling himself into the mattress and pillows again. Bucky slowly started to press in again, pausing whenever Clint tensed up. He repeated the motion for a few minutes, applying more of the oil to help relax Clint.

“I’m going to put another in now.” Bucky told him gently, running his free hand up and down his back as he pressed in another finger. Once again Clint tensed but was quick to relax.

“You were right.” He said after a moment, “You do make it feel good. It is surprising at first but now it is enjoyable.”

“Would you like to try another?”

“Okay.”

Bucky poured a bit more oil over his fingers that were already half inside Clint before working in the third. Clint made the same high pitched noise he had before, barely tensing and quickly relaxing as the noise started and stopped intermittently. When Bucky curled his fingers inside him the noise returned even louder than it had been before.

“That is good?”

“Very good.” Clint whined, squirming under Bucky, hips rolling against the mattress desperately.

“Clint, you need to look at me right now.” Bucky said as he withdrew his fingers. Clint made a dismayed noise and half rolled over to look at Clint.

“Why did you stop.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. But I want to be inside you so badly now. You’re so beautiful and wonderful.”

“You want to put your organ in me?” Clint asked, eyes drifting to Bucky’s erection.

“It’s called a cock, and yes. Do you think you’ll be okay with that?”

“Yes, yes. Please do it. You will make it feel good.” Clint said eagerly, nodding vehemently and rolling back onto his stomach. His eagerness for it now made Bucky grin and even more excited.

He grabbed the jar and coated his cock generously before setting it on the floor so they wouldn’t knock it over. He pulled Clint’s hips up slightly, getting him onto his knees and positioning himself accordingly.

“I will go slow, tell me if it is too much.”

Clint nodded and Bucky pressed into him. Clint gasped and tensed, though given a moment he easily relaxed again and Bucky continued. It was when he was about halfway in that Clint started up with his high pitched noise again and Bucky moved slightly faster until he bottomed out entirely. He paused there and let Clint breath as it seemed he’d been holding his breath. When he seemed calm again Bucky began a slow pace for him, pulling only partially out to keep his thrusts shallow and easy. 

When he leaned over him and reached around to wrap a hand around Clint’s cock the noise started again, softer but more insistent, not pausing for a moment. Bucky’s hand, still slick with the oil, moved in time with his thrusts. The pleased noise emitting from low in Clint’s throat started to sound like music to him and he didn’t think he would ever get tired of it.

The sensations overwhelmed Clint - the noise he made abruptly ceasing as he came very suddenly and very hard. The way his body tightened up around Bucky was maddening and he could barely move to continue. He had done this for Clint, introduced him to this and made him come so hard he couldn’t even make a noise. That was the thought that pushed him over the edge and he bit into the meaty flesh of Clint’s shoulder to muffle his cry as he came. This prompted a reaction from Clint, a clipped yelp and his hips bucking at the sensation.

Bucky released his hold on him and almost immediately Clint collapsed onto the bed, unable to hold himself up anymore. Bucky sat back, his body shaking in the post-orgasmic afterglow as he tried to carefully arrange himself next to Clint.

“It was good?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper. He got no answer, Clint had buried his face into the pillow and had his eyes closed with a blissful smile on his face. After checking that he was still breathing in a moment of small panic, Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes, settling in more comfortably to keep skin contact with Clint.

“I will take that as a yes.” He murmured mostly to himself, though a nap seemed like an excellent idea.

\---

The fire had died down again when Bucky opened his eyes. Clint was stretched out next to him humming something under his breath as he idly ran his hand up and down the length of Bucky’s chest, gently tugging at the hair there. Rolling over he slid one arm under Clint’s head and the other slung over his waist.

“Feeling okay? You passed out almost immediately.”

“Yes. It was wonderful. Overwhelmingly so, I have never felt anything like that.” Clint said softly. “We could do it again?”

“Any time you like.” Bucky agreed, unable to help the grin that spread across his face. “I would have you here every night if that’s what would please you.”

“I could stay with you always.” Clint agreed, pressing his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck as though he were suddenly bashful. “But I have to go sometimes.”

“If you go and always come back home to me, I could bare with the absence.”

“I will stay with you always then.” Clint lifted his head and offered Bucky a smile. It was infectious and Bucky couldn’t help but return it.

This had never been how Bucky envisioned his life, but he knew now he could never want anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll probably have questions, I will have answers.
> 
> Come join me on tumblr if you'd like. [I'm delightfully self deprecating trash :)](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com)


End file.
